Alluring Feast
by mukirome
Summary: For The Queen of Double Standards. Piko is travelling through a forest, that he had been warned not to enter, when he encounters two beautiful girls. Miki x Piko x Iroha


**Alluring Feast**

The sky was burning orange, as the sun began making it's daily descent. The silver-haired man frowned because he didn't desire to set up camp in the middle of an apparently, spooky forest. Unfortunately, it seemed as though he wouldn't be able to exit the forest before nightfall, so Piko decided he would only proceed a little bit further, before resting for the day.

Utatane Piko was a wandering merchant. He didn't particularly care about his choice of career. His reason for chosing that line of work was for the simple goal of satisfiying his wanderlust.

The woods he currently travelled were unfamiliar grounds to him. Piko mostly walked the same trail every year but he enjoyed making detours, into different lands.

He was greatly pleased with his first encounter of the town of Lunitian but the urge to experience new sights, left him deciding to head to his next destination, of Matiyer.

According to his trusty map, there were two paths leading to Matiyer, from Lunitian. The first, was across the Meren Highway and the other route was through the Succubare Forest. Seeing as the forest path was considerably shorter than the main road, Piko had requested directions from the Lunitian villagers.

All he received though, were warnings that he must not enter the forest. When not a soul could offer a decent explanation for this omen, Piko ignored their suggestions.

It was the same in all the backwater places he had visited. There was always some dangerous area, cursed by some demon or whatever and Piko had constantly paid no heed to the concerns of the people. He had waltzed in on many so-called, evil places but not a scratch ever damaged his body. So, he figured that no harm would occur from him passing through this, supposedly, deadly forest.

If the forset was anything, it was uniquely, eerie. Piko hadn't witnessed any signs of life, other than the various, different, vegetation that grew here. Apart from the crunching of his shoes on sticks and leaves and the panting of his tired breath, no other noise reached his ears. Piko believed, that because no animals seemed to reside in the forest, was why the townsfolk were terrified of this land.

Suddenly, a cottage appeared in his line of vision. Piko smiled, thinking he wouldn't have to survive in the outdoors for the night. Nearing the cottage, he imprinted the image of its golden brick walls and the blood, red roof into his mind.

Making sure his wagon, stuffed with merchandise, was safely secured, he arrived at the house's entrance and knocked his fist against the scarlet wood.

"May I help you, sir," an attractive, young woman greeted him at the door.

"Y-yeah, I, uh," Piko's stammered because he was distracted by the skimpy dress the girl wore, proudly exhibiting her long, perfectly sculpted legs. Realizing how pathetic his drooling face must look, he recalled his reason for disturbing the maiden. "I'm passing through this forest and, if it wouldn't trouble you, would you allow me to spend the night here?"

"I was hoping you would say that," she licked her lips, causing Piko to blush in embarrassment. The silver head wasn't a stranger to fine women but the beauty of the girl before him was otherworldly. He was so enchanted by her, that he barely registered her stating her name (Miki) and that she had tenderly grasped a hold of his hand, leading him into the depths of her home.

"Iroha, look at the treat I discovered," Miki anounced to another girl, who could easily be mistaken for a godess.

The room Miki had dragged Piko to seemed like a bedroom. Piko wasn't exactly sure because, for some strange reason, his mind had become clouded. He was in an unusual, blurry daze but the figures of Miki and Iroha were absolutely clear to him.

"He looks yummy," Iroha cheerfully declared and Piko observed as she locked lips with Miki. When the girls pulled apart, the image of sticky, saliva dripping from their mouths, aroused him and he felt his lower half getting excited.

"It's been so long since we've had a man that I'm starving. C'mon, Iroha, let's have some fun with this guy," Miki seductively smirked, pushing Piko onto the soft surface of a bed.

Jumping on his chest, Miki's cold tongue slided itself along the nape of Piko's neck, making him shiver in ecstasy. He felt air breath onto the flesh of his legs, understanding that Iroha had removed his pants. His body writhed in pleasure at the sensational massage that Iroha was engraving on him.

"Let's enjoy ourselves before dinner," Miki's breath tickled his earlobe. "Please, don't be afraid. I promise I won't bite...yet," and then she planted her soft, moist lips onto his thirsty mouth.

Piko savoured the taste of Miki's steaming breath, the fragrant scent of her long, locks and the arousing, activity Iroha was gifting him with. This passionate embrace was so intoxicating, that Piko could feel his energy levels rapidly depleting. Unable to withstand any longer, he reluctantly let his eyelids drift shut, as he headed to the world of sweet, alluring dreams.

* * *

><p>"He was delicious, probably the best meal I've ever played with," Iroha praised, a few hours later. "Miki, you're dirty, let me lick you clean," she insisted, wiping away the warm, scarlet liquid that streamed down Miki's bare torso.<p>

Giggling at Iroha's kitty style cleaning, Miki pushed her friend down onto the messy bed. "Here, you can have the last piece, my precious Iroha," she carefully inserted the round, ball sized object into Iroha's yearning mouth.

"I love eyes," Iroha murmured, in between chewing her favourite food.

"Let me have a taste," Miki's tongue invaded Iroha's mouth, in search of the taste she wished to devour.

Suddenly, she tilted her head back and intently focused on the surrounding sounds. Smirking, she glanced down at Iroha and informed her, "A new guest will be arriving soon. Finish your snack and then tidy up the room."

Gulping down her, what normal people would call grotesque, treat; Iroha removed the crimson, stained sheets and began setting up the bed, with pure, white sheets.

The two maidens soon heard loud banging coming from the entrance and Miki, now fully clothed again, slyly smiled, "Dessert has arrived."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This fic is written for The Queen of Double Standards because it's her birthday today and this pairing (tripling?) is one of her favourites. I also love this trio together and it's mainly because I became a fan of them after reading TQoDS' fic, Always And Forever. So, happy birthday, Queen of Double Standards!**


End file.
